


Frozen

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 18 - prompt: snowman<br/>Starscream's humor is... sharp sometimes.<br/>G1-ish AU, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

“But it is… not a snowman!”

Starscream glowered. 

“It is a snowmech, human.”

Optimus shuttered his optics and prayed to Primus for more patience. His own, seemingly endless stores were fast running out since he lived with the Seeker full-time.

“But why does it have wings?”

Starscream lifted his own wings threateningly. Fortunately, the humans didn’t know about wing language. Optimus, who knew a little was easily reading the threat and disdain in the motion and moved closer a little to restrain his mate if necessary – or get the human to safety if he kept on angering Starscream. Some humans were oblivious that way.

“Why not?”

The human spluttered as he tried to find words. At last he perceived something about the aggressive posture – the displayed claws might have been the point which their species too understood as threat, Optimus mused – and chose his words more carefully.

“Our snowmen don’t have wings.”

“It is a snowmech and we do have wings sometimes. The fortunate ones.”

Starscream preened, the delectable wings flaring in a proud display that made Optimus hot… literally so and the snow started to melt around in his servos which were building his own snowmech. Several Autobots around, each with his own construction snickered knowingly, while the human looked on bemused.

The snowmech-competition was brought up as an event to promote mech-human relationships, with the former Decepticons in focus, some of whom still felt contempt for the organic species. The snow was a material completely unknown to the Cybertronians and therefore a good focus instead of the humans. The Autobots unobtrusively paired up with a Con under the pretence of help and monitored their behaviour towards the humans participating.

“I see… it is certainly… unique.”

Starscream’s snowmech was certainly that. While most of the mechs haven’t got past the misshapen, snowy lumps stage, and only some managed recognizable shapes, the Seeker looked up the internet about snow-building and employed the learned techniques to create something that was almost artistic – at least in Optimus’s optics. The snowmech had clearly recognizable, albeit smaller and thicker than usual wings, helm, arms and pedes – and a bulky frame necessary for the snow to hold its shape together, but which clearly sported an angular cockpit. The whiteness of course helped, but even without it, it was clearly Skyfire. 

Optimus didn’t enlighten the human about it, but he snickered quietly about the cutting humor of his bonded. He caught Skyfire’s ironic half-smile from where the shuttle stood and was glad that he took it well.


End file.
